Kyoko Makoto
Kyoko Makoto is an OC created by PinkVickiKat2.0 Backstory Kyoko was born to a loving, unmarried couple. Since her parents were not married, by Japan's laws, Kyoko had to take her mother's surname, Makoto. Her parents could hardly afford to have a child, so they would save up for a wedding. 5 years later, Kyoko's parents could finally could afford to get married. However, the night before Kyoko's parents were to get married, they were late at work, so Kyoko and her cousins were at their house, waiting for them to get home. However, there was a fire, and Kyoko's mother and father died in the fire searching for each other. Kyoko chose to live with Akimi and their parents after hearing the news. In middle school, Kyoko started noticing feelings for other females. She kept on telling herself that she is not a lesbian, but she knew that she was lying to herself. She would be uncomfortable in the change rooms because she would have to see the other girls. She thought it was a bad thing to be a lesbian, she thought that so much that she would lock herself in her room and just cry. But then, one day, Kyoko cut herself because she hated herself for not being heterosexual and for not being "like all of the other girls". The next day, Akimi saw the cut mark on her arm, and they asked her how she got that. Kyoko lied saying that it was from falling on the sidewalk, but Akimi knew that Kyoko wasn't telling the truth. Akimi told her that they knew she was lying, and demanded the truth. Kyoko came clean to what she had done, and Akimi asked her why she had done that. Kyoko told them why, and Akimi was nothing but accepting of their cousin. Kyoko started enjoying going into the change rooms, and actually started getting aroused in there. That was also when she heard about Info-chan, and how she sells panty shots, Kyoko's friend made her buy one as a dare, but after that, Kyoko started buying them for the enjoyment. Kyoko was at a slumber party with her friends and they were playing Truth Or Dare, and Kyoko got dared to watch yuri hentai. Kyoko did the dare, and enjoyed the hentai very much, but hid this from her friends. She later then started to watch more and more of it on her own time, and slowly became both addicted to it and curious. She wanted to know what it was like to have sexual intercourse with someone, so she went downtown and pretended to be an adult at a bar. She successfully "pick up" a woman and slept with her. She enjoyed it so much that she wanted to do it again over and over again, but with different girls. Appearance Kyoko has long charcoal grey hair with magenta at the ends which is usually tied up in two twin tails that reach her waist. Her hair is tied up with two pink ribbons. .She has pink eyes. She also has a large bust size, roughly the same size as Kokona's and Mai's. She wears the default uniform unless customized. She wears knee high magenta stockings and a short skirt with her uniform. Personality Kyoko is very perverted towards females, and a complete "Anti-Pervert" towards males. For example, if you try to take a panty shot of her, and are male, she will yell at you and call you a "Disgusting, perverted baka". However, if you are female, and try to take a panty shot of her, she will just willingly let you take one of her, and possibly ask you if you want to sleep with her. Which, in a way, makes Kyoko a hypocrite. But, there is a softer side to her. Akimi commonly uses "what Trump hopes to do with America and Mexico" as an analogy to describe Kyoko's lewd and non-lewd sides; America being her lewd side, and Mexico being her non- lewd side. "Her 'sides' (lewd and not lewd) seemingly have a huge, nearly indestructible wall in between them, and once you break the 'wall', you meet a decent person", is a way Akimi describes their cousin's personality. Persona Kyoko is both a Social Butterfly, and Sexual. When you try to take a picture of her, she will either strike a kawaii pose, or a very suggestive one. If she sees you commit murder she will either run to a highly populated area to hide or promise to not tell if you "do it" with her if you are female. If she sees a corpse, she will question is she should "do things" to it or not, and will chose not to, due to being in public. Quotes "OH MY GOD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" After seeing you kill someone she was on neutral-good terms with/if you are male. "I'll text you what I need you to do for me later, in order for me not to tell on you *whispers* It's me." After seeing a female murder someone. "Eh. I won't tell on you" After seeing you kill someone she was on bad terms with. "Should I, or should I not? Nah, I'm in public." After seeing a female corpse. "OH MY GOD!" After seeing a male corpse. "Thank you! You are so kind!" After being complimented by a male. "I'm not into you, or any other guys. Kapeesh?" After being complimented too much by a male. "Oh thank you so much! I-I feel the same way about you..." After being complimented by a female. "Wanna do it later?" After being complimented "too much" by a female. "HOLY FUCK! SOMEONE FORGOT IT WAS THE TIME OF THE MONTH!" After seeing a pool of blood. "What the hell... HOLY SHIT IT'S A WEAPON!" After finding a weapon. "OH MY GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!" Approaching her with a suspicious weapon. "*sighs* Fine, I'll follow you." Asking her to follow you is you are male. "Of course I'll follow you! I can never stay away from you." Asking her to follow you if you are female. "Oh. I get it. I hit on you too much..." Asking her to leave if you are female. "Okay. I'll go hit on the ladies." Asking her to leave if you are male. "Oh those are amazing! I'm a little low on cash, so could ya send those to me instead of Info-chan?" Witnessing you take panty shots. "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERTED BAKA!" Reacting to you taking panty shots of her if you are male. "Wanna see them later, in bed?" Reacting to you taking panty shots of her if you are female. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I lost my manga! Can you buy me some? I'm a little low on cash." After asking about her first task. "Oh wow, THANKS SO MUCH." Declining her first task. "Oh my god thank you!." Accepting her first task. "Ugh, these panty shots are just so BORING now. I need something enjoyable." Asking for her second task. "Seriously man?! Ugh, I'm going to need to ask Akimi for some more money..." Declining her second task. "Oh wow thanks!" Accepting her second task. "Oh my, this is LOVELY! Uh, this is all I could manage to get from Akimi, is it alright?" Completing her first task. "Ooooooooooooooooooooh yes, yes, yes. Here ya go, this is all I could get off of my cuz." Completing her second task. Tasks Kyoko has two tasks. Yuri Hentai Kyoko will ask you for some Yuri manga/hentai, due to her losing her manga. She will ask you to buy some for her (the more nudity and Yuri, the better). She will give you 50 yen in return. Panty Shots Kyoko will complain about how she "has no more enjoyable panty shots", and will ask for a minimum of five. The more you get, the better. If you get 5-7, she will give you 50 yen. If you give her 8-10, she will give you 750 yen. If you give her more than 10, she will give you 1250 yen. 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. '''Kyoko Makoto. *'When is your birthday? June 9th. *'Your blood type? '''O+ *'Please tell us your three sizes? 'I'm not telling you that! *'Tell us about your family composition. 'I stay with my cousin and their parents. *'What's your occupation? 'Student. *'Your favourite food? 'Ice cream! *'Favourite animal? 'I like cats, If you know what I mean. *'Favourite subject? 'Gym, get to look at the other girls changing. *'Dislike subject? 'Math. It's so hard! *'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''Ha! No. *'Do you enjoy school? '''A bit. *'Are you in any school clubs? 'I'm in the Anime and Manga and Panties clubs. *'What's your motto? 'I don't really have one. *'Your special skill? 'Panty shots/the bedroom. *'Tell us about your treasure? 'My book of pick up lines *'Describe yourself in a single word? 'Perverted. *'Your forte? 'I already told you. *'Your shortcomings? 'Uuuuhhhhhhhhh. *'Places in your memories? 'My old home before my parents died. *'What is your favourite drink? 'Green Tea. *'How good can you swim? 'I can swim very well. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? '10 mins. *'Your hobby or obsession? 'Women/yuri hentai. *'Disliked food? 'Tomatoes. They're just so disgusting! *'Anything you want most currently? 'I honestly don't know.... *'Afraid of heights? 'No! They're fun! *'Dislike thunder? 'Nope! *'Rainy or sunny? 'Sunny. *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? 'Mechanical. *'What do you eat for breakfast? 'Whatever's there. *'Do you believe in ghosts? 'Nope. *'Can you play any musical instruments? 'I can sing. I usually charm girls and lower their guard. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? 'Indoor, for certain reasons... Totally for not yuri hentai... *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? 'Does my agender cousin count? If so, then yes. *'Do you have a cellphone? 'Yeah, I use it for texting girls. *'How long is your commute to school? '30-35 minutes. *'Do you have more friends than most? 'I don't have a lot of friends. *'Your favourite sports? 'Swimming. *'How good can you cook? 'I can cook some basic stuff. *'Favourite colours? 'I like pink and magenta. *'Anything you can never forgive? 'A lot of stuff. *'How tall are you? '5 ft 2 in/slightly shorter than my cousin, Ongaku. *'Shoe size? '7. *'Your dreams? 'Trust me, you don't wanna know. *'Do you have any marriage desires? 'Not now. *'Do you dislike hot drinks? 'Nope! I love 'em! *'Do you like bitter coffee? 'No! Make it as sweet as possible! *'Bed time? 'Either 11 PM or whenever I'm done doing someone~. *'Wake up time? '6 AM. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? 'Bed, there's more room for fucking~ *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? 'Not really, no. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? 'No not really. *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? 'Warm. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. 'Right. *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. 'I got a girls number without them being a hooker! *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'One of the girls I was formerly in a threesome with committed suicide. *'What's the name of your school anthem? 'I don't really know, ask my cousin. *'What's your favourite flower? 'I like roses. *'What's your favourite saying? 'Do it, just do it. *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 'I don't have one. *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? 'Flowers. *'And summer? 'Hot women. *'What about fall? 'School. *'And then the winter? 'Snow. *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? 'To when my parents were alive. *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? 'Manga. *'What's your allowance? '500 yen every other week. *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"She's very perverted." *'What are your hobbies? 'Yuri hentai. *'Tell us your weight. 'NO! *'What are you capable of? 'Panty shots. *'What do you wear when you go to bed? 'A shirt, shorts/skirt or just my bra and underwear, unless I'm sleeping with someone~ *'Has anyone ever asked you out? 'One time. It's usually me asking out the other person. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? 'Sleep with the hottest woman I know of. *'Tell us about your daily routine. 'It mostly includes Yuri Hentai. *'What is something you always carry with you? 'My phone. *'Western food? Japanese food? 'Anything sweet. *'How do you commute to school? 'Get driven. *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? 'Watch yuri hentai. *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? 'Get dressed. *'Where are you living right now? My agender cousin's place. *'What kind of place is it? '''Not that bad. *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? 'I lost my virginity. *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? 'My parents dying. *'Do you like roller coasters? 'Hell yeah! *'How's your eyesight? 'Great, need good vision for stalking. *'What's your favourite holiday? 'Valentines Day, girls always lower their guard down. *'What job do you have in school? 'A student. *'What do you do in your freetime? 'Yuri Hentai, and trust me, you don't want to know the rest. *'How long do you study every day? 'Not very long. *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? 'I dunno. *'What do you do on the weekends? 'Other than Yuri Hentai, you don't wanna know. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? 'I dunno. *'Are the school rules really strict? 'A bit. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? 'The stuff at school. *'How many friends do you have? 'A few, if friends with benefits don't count. *'Do you take any detours when you go home? 'Nope. *'Are you interested in any actors? 'No, unless the stars in the hentai I watch counts~ *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''This was okay, now lemme get back to Yuri Hentai! Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:PinkVickiKat2.0's OCs Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Students Category:Akademi Students Category:Akademi High School Category:Akademi High Students Category:Class 3-1 Category:WIP OCs Category:Homosexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Lesbians